User blog:Coopergang1/Story mode
Everybody hopes there will be a story mode. I wrote a fanfic, but it is mainly just for laughs. If you have one, write one in the comments. Intro Kevin Butler, VP of Video Game Ideas, was working late. Sipping on coffee to stay awake, he walked into the room where a large machine, the Creator, was housed. He sat down his coffee and wrote down the words "God Of War IV" on to a small slip of paper. He inserted the slip into a hole and waited. After about thirty seconds, a game disk came out of another hole. He reached for it and knocked over his coffee mug. The brown liquid spilled all over the machine and fried it. "Uh-oh..." Murmured Kevin. Lightning surged through the machine, then shot out toward Kevin. Instead of shocking him, the lightning pulled him into the machine. He woke up in a wastleland. A god-like voice announced: "Defeat every opponent and you shall have your freedom!" "What?" Asked Kevin Butler He looked toward the source of the voice and saw a floating head. The head was made of purple crystal, and had spiky hair. "Who-who are you?" Stammered kevin Butler. "My name is Polygon Man. I am a force unlike no other. My group and I have unidentifiable powers. Meet Calypso and Dark Genie. the rest are busy, I can't summon them." I cloud of black smoke appeared and out of it stepped a pale man with a wrinkled tuxedo and long black hair. Behind him came a large, legless, winged demon with purple skin and medium-legth purple hair. "We will train you so you can win this tournament." (You play as Kevin for a tutorial level.) "You have done well" Says Polygon Man. (A "Choose Your Character" Screen Pops up. The rest depends on who you pick.) Sly Cooper Sly is going back in time to fuedual Japan. He hops out of the time machine van and Starts running through the jungle. He comes to a chinese village. "Bentley, I'm in the village." Sly says through the binocucom. "Great!" Exclaims Bentley. "Do you see that large building with the arch?" All of the sudden, lightning comes out of the sky and pulls him to the wasteland. "Sly! Sly!" Bentley shouts. "Woah, I'm okay. I'm in some kind of wastland..." Polygon Man appears again and gives him the same introduction, minus the tutorial. Sweet Tooth Sweet Tooth is driving in his ice cream truck and you see him jump out a clock tower and land on a hearse. You see a man run out of the hearse on fire screaming. Sweet Tooth starts on his next victim, a crimson sports car. He shoots a fire missile at it and starts rapidly shooting it with his twin chain guns. The vehicle fires back with a power missile. "I've gotta get to some cover if I want to survive!" Announces Sweet. Suddenly lightning comes out of the air and zaps him. "What the-" he wakes up to the wastland. Polgon man gives his introduction again. Kratos Kratos is marching up to Zeus, his father. He confronts him and says "I will kill you!" He slices Zeus across the chest. He dodges a couple attacks, then slices off Zeus' arm with his blades. Zeus screams in agony. He then gives him a couple scrapes with his sword and dodges some lightning. He then chops off his other arm, and zeus screams again. Suddenly, lightning zaps him. "How did you-" He wakes in a wasteland. Polygon introduces himself again. Mael Radec Radec watches joyfully out of his fortress as his Helghast army attack the ISA. He marches over to a bunch of maps and other eqqipment, planning his next attack. He traces a couple different routes with his finger, and then calls his servent over. "If we take this route, they will be completely unpreppered. We can finally get rid of that scum." He states. He dosn't wait for a reply and marches toward the armory. As he is Arming himself, lightning comes out and you know the rest. PaRappa Parappa is on stage, finishing up his last rap with all his friends. After it is over, he takes a bow and walks off stage. He takes a drink of water, and Makes his way through a crowd. He meets up with his gang and starts talking to them. "Wow, what a show." Says Sunny Funny. Parrapa replies: "I know, I can barely speak." want me to go get you another water?" Ask B.J. "Yes, please." Says Parrapa. Suddenly lightning comes out and Blah, Blah, Blah. Fat Princess A warlock is trying to carry FP up a hill. He finally gets to the top, and finds a fortress. " I just have to get past her and I'm home free!" "Hungry!" Shouts the princess. "Oh, all right." says the minion. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a piece of cake. The princess chows it down in one bite. "It just... makes... you... heavier!" Shouts the warlock. Some warriors come out and attack him. "Oh no you don't!" He takes out a wand and zaps them all with lightning. Then he picks up the princess and enters the fortress. he makes it up a stair case and lightning comes out. Must I really go on? Nathan Drake After wandering the desert, suffering from heat exhaustion, severe thirst and experiencing hallucinations and mirages, Nate arrives at a ghost town in the desert where he is attacked by Marlowe's men. A troop of men on horseback, appear and ride to Nate's rescue. The horsemen agree to help Nate and leads him to the convoy spotted by his scouts. Nate and Salim destroy the convoy and rescue Sully. However, as soon as he starts to walk away, he is zapped. Big Daddy Rapture was working on a new model of the "Big Daddy" specimin. He would be twice as tough, stronger, and nearly invincible. They finally finished building it but when they let it out of it's tank to test it, it went crazy and killed all the doctors in that room. He then started destroying stuff. He came across a room with a large machine and punched it with his drill. Lightning came out of the machine and sucked him in. Final Boss Kevin Butler has just beat up someone at Hades and is now traveling again through the wasteland. He sees polygon man's gang finishing up a large stone statue of polygon man. "It is time for the merge." Announces Polygon Man. "What?!" Exclaim Calypso, Cortex, Kevin, Dark Genie, Kessler and others. (Epic music starts playing) "All these years, I have been weak. All though I have powers, I am unable to use them. As you can see, I have no body. It is time for me to take what is mine!!!" Yellow lasers burst out of his eyes and shot at everone. They are all consumed by polygon man when a giant burst of blue energy shot everywhere and your player saw it. He/She ran over to see what happened. He comes across a 4-armed Dark Genie-sized mutant with assorted parts from different villians: Wings: Dark Genie [1] and Clockwerk[2] Arms: Gnasty Gnorc, [3] Kessler, [4] Cyber Errol, [5] and Ares[6] Legs: Biobliterator [7] (Dr. Nefarious) [8] and R.E.X [9] Torso: Kevin Butler [10] Tail: Metal Scropion Tail Brain: Calypso [11] Head: Polygon Man [12] Minions: Cortex Clones [13] "You can not defeat me. I am Polygon Hybrid!" They engage in a battle. In the end, He momentarily stunned by the player's finishing move and shrinks to human size. He starts to snap back, but the hero destorys the base of the statue and Polygon Hybrid smashed by the statue. He lifts the statue up in rage, but... Sly's Ending Bentley Comes through a portal in the time machine van and runs Polygon Hybrid over. They chat for a while untill sly asks: "How did you get here?" Sly asks. "Its a whole other dimmension!" "It's not a different dimmension.." Bently studders. "It's the future!" Kratos' Ending Kratos tackles Polygon Hybrid and slices off his head, turning him back to Polygon Man. He pulls out his blades, threatning him. "Take my back to my homeland!" Kratos demands. "You are not going back." Replies Polygon Man. "What?! Take me back now!" "I could take you if I wanted to, but since you destroyed my body, my home, and my statue, I won't let you." "What!" Cries Kratos. "I may have destroyed your statue and body, but your home was like this when I got here!" Polygon man chuckled. "No, Kratos. When you got here, there were marble statues and beutiful stone buildings. I believe you alled it Greece." "WHAT?!" Kratos repeated. "This is greece?! What happened?!" Polygon man chuckled again. "War happened. And since you are the God of War, this is your fault." Polygon Man floated away, searching for more competition and Competetors, leaving Kratos to die. Sweet Tooth's Ending Sweet Toth whipped out his machete and sliced off Polygon Hybrid's head, turning him back into Polygon Man. "If this is anything like Twisted Metal," Threatens, Sweet Tooth "I believe your going to grant me a wish now." "I'm sorry, but I can not do that.If you hadn't cut of my-" "Well, let's see. I would like... hmm... how about you grant me invincibility!" "Like I just said, I do not have the ability to do that. Only Calypso could do that. now he is dead and You an me are the only ones left in the world. I could take you back to see him." "Take me back where?" Asked Sweet Tooth. "Take you back in time. if my calculations are correct, this is exactly 150 years ahead of where you where." "Sure, I guess. I've won Twisted metal before, I'm sure I can win it again." Lightning flashed and the clown got zapped. He was pulled out of the wastland and into his car, after just blowing up the hearse. Sweet Tooth starts on his next victim, a crimson sports car. He shoots a missile at it and starts rapidly shooting at it with his twin chain guns. The vehicle fires back with a power missile. "I've got to get some cover if I want to survive! He raced behind a school searchine for a health semi. Suddenly a semi burst through the wall and the driver, Sweet Tooth's past self, sniped Sweet Tooth through the windshelid with a sniper rifle, killing him instantly. Radec's Ending Polygon Hybrid, trempling with rage, hurled the statue at Radec. Radec emerges mortally wounded, and shoots Polygon Hybrid several times in the torso with a grenade launcher. All is blown the smithereens but his head, turning him to Polygon Man. Polygon man attepted to escape, but radec used his most powerfull sniper rifle and blew the floating head into tiny shards of crystal. Radec cracked his neck. "Now what?" Suddenly Sev, followed by other ISA soldiers, flew in with a spaceship. "It's over, Radec!" Sev shot him multiple times untill he died. As they leave, Polygon Man's shards reassemble themselves but this time, forming an entire body. "Thanks, colonel. He walked away, chuckling. PaRappa's Ending Polygon Hybrid Throws the statue at PaRappa, but he dodges it. Polygon Hybrid charges at the dog but he againd evades. Suddenly, Chop Chop Master Onion flys through a portal and kicks polygon hybrid in the head. Polyon Hrbrid collapses and turns into a knocked-out polygon man. "H-how did you get here??" Asks PaRappa. "There is obviously a lot you don't know '''about me." Smiles Master Onion. "Lets get out of here before he wakes up." Fat Princess' Ending Fat Pincess summons every minion she has at once. They all rush in, tearing polygon man limb from limb. The warrior rips off his head. The head floats off and shakes the warrior off into the horizon. "You can not rid off me!" Yells Polygon Man. It shoots two red lasers out of his eyes and kills all the minions. He yells at fat princess: "You are next!" He charged up a huge orange laser and shot the princess. However, the last minion, the warrior, returned and deflected the laser with it's sheild. The laser shot Polygon man and he expolded into crystal shards. The warriort found a warlock hat from one of the corpses and put it on. He turned into a warlock. "I know a time traveling spell now." He returned to the medeival ages as Polygon man '''put itself back together. Nathan Drake's Ending The two men fistfought for a while. Drake pulled out his machete from Uncharted: Golden Abyss and sliced his head clean off. "Goodbye Drake. Good luck finding treasures here!" But not looking where he was going, he stumbled into the sarcophogus and turned into a desendant. Drake ran of and slammed the lid closed. He saw a black ocean and hurled the sarcophogus into it. "Maybe this time, it will stay. Then he wake up from his hallutionation. Big Daddy's Ending Big Daddy dashed forward full speed and tore up Polygon hybrid's body. Polygon Man flew away and Big Daddy shot polygon man with his rivet gun. "Enough of this!" Yelled polygon man. He shot a plasma stream out of his eyes and disinigrated Big Daddy. Credits The credits are like Sly 2's credits. Sly goes back in time to prevent the future. Kratos wanders future greece waiting to gain his freedom in the next tournament. Sweet Tooth's Past self won Twisted Metal and wished for a million dollars. He then killed past Calypso. Radec was resurrected by Polygon Man for another evil scheme. PaRappa learned the secrets of Chop Chop Master Onion and his powers. Fat Princess ate cake for the rest of her life. Nate saved Sully and saved the day. Another Big Daddy was created by Rapture. Post-Credits Video After the credits, you are treated to a short video of Polygon Man Wandering around the wastland. thinking of new contestants for the tournament and a new group of villians. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts